Tamaki's…Gone?
by Anime.Fairy12
Summary: So what if Tamaki did end up leaving to France? How does Haruhi react? How does the Host club go on without it's 'king' TamaHaru oneshot Haruhi is a little ooc...


**Just some TamaHaru oneshot I did :P Enjoy!**  
><strong> Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club {…yet}<strong>

* * *

><p>I hated this. This-this feeling. I can't concentrate anymore. I've been staring the same page in my book for 11 minutes. I tried to read the first sentence but was distracted by a water droplet on the page. I touched my face and my cheeks were wet. I quickly dropped my book and went to find some tissues. I don't understand. Why Tamaki why did you leave? I began to remember that day when you left, three months ago to be exact. You said you were leaving Japan to marry Éclair and move to France. I wiped my tears as my mind began to wander to when I was on that carriage trying to convince you to stay. I remember those eyes you gave me. They were full of sadness, like you didn't want to leave.<br>'I have to do this Haruhi. I'm sorry.' Those were the exact words you gave me. The horses began to slow down and the car you were in was driving farther and farther away.  
>I snapped out off my trance and my eyes flickered to a large picture of the host club members that they gave me. I suddenly felt angry. God you are such an idiot Tamaki! We loved being in the Host club. You opened our eyes to different things. And yet you still left… You left the customers. You left the club. You left me.<br>I grabbed the picture of the host club from my wall and began to slam it down. The glass and frame broke but I didn't stop. I kept slamming the photo even as I started to cry again and the sharp glass cut up my hands. The front door opened and I heard someone come into the house and I still slammed the picture.  
>"Haruhi? Haruhi!" My father yelled. "Haruhi? What are you doing?!" He asked taking the photos remains from my now bloody hand. Dad grabbed my hands examing them while I was still sobbing.<br>"Oh Haruhi." He wrapped his arm around me pulling me in close. He stroked my short brown hair as I cried into his shirt.  
>"I-I don't understand dad. W-why do I feel like this?! I've had friends move away before and it never felt like this before! It hurts so much! It's like I have some sort of heart burn every time I think about him marrying Éclair! I can think straight anymore! He is always on my mind!"<br>I heard dad sigh and hug me tighter.  
>"Oh my dear Haruhi there is a simple answer to why you feel like this… You are in love with Tamaki." I pulled away from my father's embrace shaking my head.<br>"I don't…" I trailed off when dad started nodding. I started to cry even harder, if that was even possible. I'm in love with Tamaki Suoh.

* * *

><p>The next day I attended Ouran Academy like any other day only I had my hands bandage up. Class went by fast and soon I was at the club. Kyoya thought I would be a good idea to keep the Host club open until the school year ended. Even though my debt was repayed I still stayed. I still don't know why I agreed to stay.<br>"Haruhi! What happened to your hands?!" One of the customers with long dirty blonde hair asked.  
>"Yeah Haruhi-"<br>"We have been meaning to ask you the same question." A set of twins asked drapping their arm around me.  
>"Oh this? Nothing. Some glass fell at my house and I got cut cleaning it up." I lied.<br>"That's unusual." Hikaru said.  
>"I can see you getting a cut on your finger. But not your whole hand." Kaoru said.<br>"Especially not both." Hikaru added.  
>"Accidents happen." I simply said. I turned to the customers. "Would you ladies like more tea? We seemed to run out. I will go get more." I excused myself then went to back room and prepared more tea.<br>"You miss him don't you?" Two identical voices said. I froze.  
>"Um well of course I do, everyone does. Even Kyoya."<br>"That's not what we meant." I ignored them.  
>"Fine if you're ok then can you-" one started.<br>"-go to the store and get us this stuff?" The other finished handing me a list.  
>"You guys have legs, go get it yourself."<br>"But we don't know how!" They complained. I sighed.  
>"Damn rich kids." I said as I stompped out of Music Room #3. But this might take my mind of Tamaki.<p>

* * *

><p>I was returning from the store with a bag filled with ramen and instant coffee.<br>"Damn rich kids." I said again. "They just can't do anything for themselves." I sighed. I looked up ahead of me and saw a blob of blonde hair. As I got closer I recognized that blond hair. I came to a stop and I dropped the bag out of shock. The blonde must have heard me because he looked in my direction. My brown eyes stared into his violet ones.  
>"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. A tear fell from my right eye. But instead of running to him, I turned and ran away from him.<br>"Haruhi!" He called after me. I have to clue where I was running to nor did I care. I just had to get away from him. Because I knew he was probably now married and probably had to go back to France soon. I won't be able to handle it, if he left again. I was crying harder now. I was crying so much that my vision blurred and I had to stop or else I would have tripped or bumped into something. I wipes my eyes and blinked a few times. I looked around and saw I was in the garden maze. In the same place where Tamaki and I hid when we play hide and seek. It really was a stupid game.  
>I tried to stop my tears from flowing. But it was no use they just kept coming.<br>"Haruhi?" I removed my hand away from my face and saw Tamaki with a worried look on his face. Once again I tried to run away from him but he grabbed my wrist before I could.  
>"Haruhi? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"<br>"G-go away." I whispered.  
>"What?"<br>"Leave me alone!" I said louder.  
>"W-wha?" I tried to retch my arm from his grasp but he tightened his grip.<br>"Haruhi! Tell me what's going on!" He shouted. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground.  
>"Please..." Tamaki dropped my wrist. He slowly nodded with pained eyes.<br>"Fine I'll g-" He started to walk away but I grabbed the hem of his shirt.  
>"Huh?"<br>"Please..." I said again. "Please don't leave again…" I picked myself off the ground and hugged Tamaki around the waist since I was short. "Please don't leave me again." I sobbed.  
>"Haruhi I would never leave you again." He said turning around and wrapping his long arms around me.<br>"But you will. You have to. To be with you mother and wife."  
>"I'm not married Haruhi." I looked up at him confused.<br>"But-"  
>"This time I'm here to stay."<br>"How?" I asked.  
>"I couldn't marry her. Sure I could see my mother again but it didn't feel right. We were going to wed last week but I couldn't say 'I do' I told Éclair she was a kind and beautiful lady but I couldn't marry someone I didn't love. I left the wedding and went straight to my mother. I told her it would be awhile before I could see her again and apologize. She told me I had no reason to apologize because I had to care for my own happiness too. And as long as I was happy she would be just fine."<br>Tamaki looked at me and smiled.  
>"But my happiness isn't in France. It's here. At Ouran, with the host club. With you." He dried my tears with his thumb.<br>"I love being here with you Haruhi." Then he did the unthinkable. He leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips. It took me by surprise, but I soon got on my toes and kissed him back. We pulled away with flushed cheeks.  
>"Heh you stopped crying." I didn't respond. I hugged him tighter leaning my head on his chest.<br>"Oh Boss is back." Two familiar voices said. "What are you doing with Haruhi you pervert?"  
>"You nosy twins!" He yelled, letting me go to chase them.<br>"I am not a pervert!"  
>"Tama-chan! You're here! Look Takashi! Tamaki's back!" Honey-senpai exclaimed to Mori-senpai, who just nodded.<br>"Welcome back you idiot ." Kyoya said. "You do know your absence has cost a decline in the club's profits?"  
>I gave a small laugh. Even though he has been gone for three month nothing seemed to change.<p> 


End file.
